


Creo que no nos conocemos.

by Comecocos



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone
Genre: M/M, TakuRan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comecocos/pseuds/Comecocos
Summary: Acaban de terminar las vacaciones, empieza un nuevo curso y Shindou va al primer día de clases muy preocupado pensando en por qué no ha sabido nada de Kirino en los últimos diez días, y esperando encontrarse con él allí y hallar una explicación. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que algo va mal, muy mal, y comenzarán sus esfuerzos por conseguir que todo vuelva a la normalidad.





	1. El reencuentro.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taintedsorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedsorrow/gifts).



> Este fic va dedicado a mi novia, la mayor fan del TakuRan que he conocido, y que echa de menos más material de ellos en español. No obstante, lo puede leer cualquiera. 
> 
> Se ambienta en el anime, justo después de Chrono Stone, y poco a poco iré metiendo más parejas que a ella también le gustan (YuuTai, por ejemplo). 
> 
> ¡Espero que te encante, Yu!

Shindou caminaba con más prisa de la habitual. Se sentía nervioso y preocupado, y también intrigado y ansioso. Había llegado del viaje al extranjero justo la noche anterior, así que esa era la primera oportunidad que tenía para hallar respuesta a lo que le había estado atormentando durante las vacaciones: ¿Por qué Kirino no había encendido su teléfono móvil desde hacía dos semanas? ¿Por qué no había recibido ningún mensaje suyo? Recordaba haber preguntado a Tenma, a Shinsuke y a todo el equipo, intentando no parecer desesperado pero estándolo, qué era lo que sabían de Kirino, y ninguno lo había visto durante ese tiempo. Shindou habría ido la noche anterior a su casa, pero habían llegado muy tarde y sabía que la mejor opción era esperar unas horas más hasta la ceremonia que se celebraba como inicio de un nuevo curso. Ya estaba en tercero, era su último año como jugador del Raimon y, sin embargo, ese pensamiento era una nimiedad comparado al vacío que sentía en el estómago desde hacía varios días. La incertidumbre le carcomía de una manera que hasta él mismo tenía miedo de lo asustado y abrumado que se sentía.

—¡Shindou-senpai! —Era Tenma quien gritaba su nombre, al tiempo que corría hacia él, con alegría viva en sus ojos—. ¡He estado practicando todas las vacaciones y estoy deseando ense-…! —Se cortó a sí mismo al ver la frustración dibujada en el rostro de su excapitán—. ¿Va todo bien, Shindou-senpai? 

—Me alegra verte, Tenma. —A pesar de sentír que se estaba muriendo por dentro de la preocupación, Shindou forzó una sonrisa. No quería perder la compostura, no todavía. No había expresado de manera directa su preocupación por Kirino a nadie, sólo había preguntado por él de forma sutil, así que era lógico que Tenma no entendiese que, en ese instante, el fútbol estuviese en un segundo plano para él—. ¿Ha llegado el resto del equipo o somos los primeros? 

—He venido con Shinsuke, estábamos con Aoi hasta que te vi llegar y vine a buscarte. No ha llegado nadie más aún. Eh… ¿Seguro que estás bien? —Tenma no quería ser entrometido, ¡nunca quería!, pero preocuparse por los demás, sobre todo por aquellos junto a los que había luchado, le salía de forma natural. Al ver que Shindou miraba hacia otro lado, como perdido en sus pensamientos y también como si estuviese decepcionado por su respuesta, Tenma supo que no iba a recibir una respuesta inmediata, así que optó por sonreír y levantar un brazo hacia el cielo con energía—. ¡Hoy nos volveremos a ver todos! ¡Será nuestro primer entrenamiento juntos tras las vacaciones! —Le ponía algo triste pensar en sus senpai, aquellos que ya se habían graduado, pero sabía que no era momento de expresar melancolía—. ¡Vamos, Shindou-senpai! Vamos a esperar al resto juntos, ¡seguro que llegan enseguida! 

Shindou inspiró aire con cierta lentitud, cerró los ojos un momento, y forzó, de nuevo, una sonrisa tras abrirlos y dirigir su mirada a Tenma nuevamente. Asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió, saludando a Shinsuke y a Aoi nada más llegaron hacia donde se encontraban, y escuchando sus relatos sobre cómo habían pasado las vacaciones y lo mucho que las habían disfrutado. Shindou escuchaba, asentía y respondía de vez en cuando con alguna frase suelta, pero no escuchaba realmente lo que decían. 

Poco a poco, fue llegando el resto del equipo del Raimon, excepto los ya graduados, y eso hizo que se comenzara a comentar sobre lo mucho que se los extrañaba y el vacío que había en el equipo. Pronto tendrían que hacer exámenes de ingreso para los estudiantes que quisiesen unirse al club de fútbol, y ese también fue uno de los temas de conversación inevitables de aquel momento. Si bien Tenma miraba de reojo a Shindou, percatándose de que estaba visiblemente más serio que el resto, prefería dejarle su espacio y no preguntarle, por tercera vez, si le ocurría algo, mucho menos delante del resto del equipo. 

—Pensaba que te habías quedado dormido, Kirino-senpai. —Fue Kariya quien habló y, a pesar de que su frase había sido dicha al mismo tiempo que multitud de comentarios sobre temas variados de todas las personas que estaban hablando en ese momento, Shindou la había escuchado alto y claro, como si todo hubiese estado en silencio todo ese tiempo y fuese la voz de Kariya la que lo hubiese roto. 

—Hola a todos. —Kirino había decidido ignorar el comentario de Kariya después de mirarle de reojo y esbozar una sonrisa que claramente significaba “este chico no tiene remedio”—. Se os ve muy contentos, ¿qué me he perdido? 

Shindou no se podía creer que Kirino estuviese tan tranquilo, a sabiendas de que habían estado diez días sin hablarse, y de que, antes de su ausencia, se habían estado mensajeando a diario. No sabía si sentir alivio o si preocuparse más porque, si bien era cierto que todo parecía normal, sabía que no era así. Decidió acerarse a él con normalidad, situándose a su lado, y posando una mano en su hombro antes de saludarle. 

—Me alegra verte, Kirino. —Sonrió, guardándose para sí todas las preguntas que tenía, escondiendo cualquier tipo de rencor que pudiese tener hacia él, porque era, seguía siendo, su mejor amigo, y diez días sin hablarse no iban a cambiar eso. Esperaría a escuchar algún tipo de explicación, no quería presionarle. 

—Perdona, pero… —Kirino parecía confundido. Miró a Shindou de reojo, como incrédulo, y giró su cuerpo de forma que la mano de Shindou cayó por su propio peso, para quedársele mirando de frente—. Creo que no nos conocemos, o al menos yo a ti no.


	2. Caos.

—¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! —Con tanto tema de conversación abierto y tantos pequeños grupos hablando al mismo tiempo, parecía imposible que todos pudiesen enterarse de lo que Kirino había dicho, pero había sido tan llamativo y sorprendente, que había llegado a oídos de todo el equipo allí reunido, provocando que todos ellos se escandalizaran al unísono. Todos excepto Kirino, por supuesto, que continuaba bastante confuso, mirando a todos como si no entendiese su reacción. 

—Kirino… —Shindou, que tampoco había participado del escándalo grupal, pronunció el nombre de su mejor amigo en voz baja y ahogada, mirándolo con total incredulidad e incomprensión. Podría habérselo tomado a broma en cualquier otra situación pero, dado que ya había ido nervioso de por sí, le era imposible pensar con optimismo. Su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración se había cortado… Se sentía tremendamente asustado. Con todo lo que habían experimentado con los viajes en el tiempo, se temía lo peor: que alguien hubiese borrado los recuerdos que Kirino tenía con él.

—Shin-sama… —Akane no se había perdido ninguna de las expresiones de Shindou desde que lo había visto. Estaba preocupada por él. Sujetaba la cámara de fotos con bastante fuerza, como si quisiera hacerla añicos, pero sin ser consciente de lo que hacía en realidad. 

—¡Oi, Kirino! —Midori intentó normalizar la situación, llamando la atención del chico con coletas—. ¿Crees que alguien se va a creer eso de que no te acuerdas de tu mejor amigo? ¡Deja la broma que lo estás asustando! 

—No parece una broma, Midori-san… —dijo Aoi por lo bajo, fijándose en que Kirino no hacía amago de sonreír, sino que más bien había dado un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de todos, no por miedo sino por incomodidad—. Parece que realmente no lo recuerda.

—¡No, otra vez no! ¡Alguien ha vuelto a viajar al pasado para hacer que la historia cambie de nuevo! —Hayami se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, enterrando los dedos en su cabello y apretando su cuero cabelludo como si encontrase consuelo en ello—. Pensé que todo eso había acabado ya… 

—Pobre Shindou-senpai… —Hikaru empatizaba de alguna manera con él, y se sentía casi tan abrumado como su senpai. Mantenía la cabeza agachada a la espera de que alguien diese con la solución al problema, mientras pensaba también en qué podría haber sucedido. 

—Basta, chicos. Si no dejáis de hablar todos a la vez, es imposible que pensemos con claridad. —Tsurugi permanecía serio y, aunque estaba sorprendido como todos, era el que mejor mantenía la compostura. 

Hamano había abierto la boca para decir algo pero, al ver que todos se callaban tras escuchar las palabras de Tsurugi, permaneció en silencio. La mayoría mantenía la cabeza gacha, con mil y un pensamientos, con miedos y también con dudas. Kariya, por su parte, mantenía la mirada fija en Kirino. De todo el grupo, él era el único que había visto a su senpai en esos diez días de silencio. Se había encontrado con él justo el día anterior, por la tarde, y en ese encuentro ya había percibido algo que no le encajaba, pero había preferido no indagar sobre ello. 

—Pronto tendremos que entrar, será mejor que nos juntemos de nuevo a la hora del entrenamiento. —Kirino habló con normalidad una vez la algarabía había desaparecido—. Si es verdad que me he olvidado de mi mejor amigo, encontraremos alguna forma de que recupere mis recuerdos. —Su serenidad erizaba el vello corporal de Tenma, quien aún estaba asimilando todo lo sucedido. A Shindou, no obstante, le tranquilizaba saber que había aceptado de buen grado lo sucedido y que quisiese recuperar los recuerdos que tenía con él, pero era insuficiente para calmarlo del todo. Aún no podía creerse que Kirino lo hubiese olvidado. 

—Yo… Me quedaré por aquí. Id entrando vosotros. —Shindou hacía un gran esfuerzo por no derrumbarse. Todos sus compañeros asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la entrada del edificio principal del instituto, incluido Kirino. Shindou no pudo evitar mirar la figura de su mejor amigo alejándose. Cuanto más pequeña se hacía su silueta debido a la distancia, más pequeño sentía que era su propio corazón. 

—Shindou-senpai. —La voz de Tenma sonó distante y cercana al mismo tiempo, sacando a Shindou de su ensimismamiento. Se había centrado tanto en Kirino, que no se había percatado de que su capitán se había quedado con él—. Lo que os unió a Kirino-senpai y a ti fue el fútbol, ¿verdad? Seguro que jugar al fútbol hace que recupere sus recuerdos. 

—No lo sé, Tenma. No quiero hablar ahora. —Shindou estaba inevitablemente serio, y también algo irritado por tener compañía cuando había dado a entender que prefería estar solo. 

—Pero Kirino-senpai y tú siempre habéis estado muy unidos. ¡Hemos hecho que todo el equipo recuperara sus recuerdos cuando habían olvidado al fútbol! Todo va a salir bien, de algún modo todo va a salir bien. —Tenma se mantenía optimista, apretando el puño en señal de energía esperanzadora, y posicionándose frente a Shindou para que viese su sonrisa. 

—No lo sé, Tenma. Y tú tampoco lo sabes. ¡Es imposible saberlo! La línea del tiempo volvió a la normalidad, ya no tenemos aparatos para viajar en el tiempo, y Kirino recuerda a todo el mundo menos a mí. ¡No digas que todo saldrá bien cuando puede no ser verdad! —Su irritación iba a más, su voz sonaba ronca, y se le veía disgustado y enfadado. Hablaba alto, pero la voz se le quebraba de vez en cuando—. ¡No puedes mostrarte optimista en una situación así! ¡No puedes intentar que yo sea optimista ahora, Tenma!

—Shindou-senpai… —susurró el capitán, mirando al suelo con visible tristeza. Había intentado animarlo, pero parecía que sólo lo había empeorado, y eso le hacía sentirse terriblemente mal consigo mismo—. Lo solucionaremos, Shindou-senpai, al igual que hemos solucionado…

—¡Déjalo ya! —Fue un grito desgarrador, como si le estuviese suplicando desde lo más profundo de su alma que no tratase de animarlo con palabras sin fundamento. Tenma se asustó al ver a Shindou así. Recordaba haberlo conocido de un modo similar cuando comenzó el curso anterior, pero ahora parecía mucho más afectado que en ese entonces. 

—Está bien, Shindou-senpai. Yo… Eh… Lo siento mucho. —Hizo una reverencia. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero sentía injusto hacerlo delante de quien peor lo estaba pasando de los dos, así que se dio prisa en darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr hacia el edificio. 

Shindou no tomó esa dirección. Decidió dar media vuelta y salir de los dominios del instituto, pues en ese momento era consciente de que no iba a ser capaz de prestar atención en ninguna clase, mucho menos teniendo que ver a Kirino sabiendo que no guardaba recuerdos de él. Se dirigió a la Torre Inazuma, en la que esperaba encontrar la serenidad que tanto necesitaba.


End file.
